


「Death Note x Reader One-Shots」

by WordsOfFate



Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Angst, Anime, Anime x reader, Cute, F/M, Fanfic, Fanfiction, Fluff, Love, Reader-Insert, Romance, XReader, anime fanfiction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-24
Updated: 2018-04-27
Packaged: 2019-04-07 05:39:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14074101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WordsOfFate/pseuds/WordsOfFate
Summary: A collection of one-shots with your favorite Death Note characters~





	1. Deceitful Death | Beyond Birthday x Reader

    You were sitting on the couch, scrolling through a magazine when your roommate walked through the door of the apartment, slamming the door closed behind her. You looked up and watched as she stormed into her room and slammed that door as well. After a deep sigh, you continued looking through the magazine as you were before.

      
    Your roommate was always getting upset over the littlest of things, you’ve stopped bothering to ask what was wrong. In a couple of hours, she’d be up and out of her room, completely forgetting she was upset in the first place. It’s how things always played out so you didn’t think that you’d need to check on her; you stayed ignorant. Ignorance isn’t always bliss.

      
    The doorbell suddenly rang, snapping you awake from your thoughts. You stood up from the couch and quizzically stared at the door. You never invited anyone over and your roommate was supposed to tell you beforehand when she was inviting friends over. Besides that, it was too late for mail to be delivered- the sun had already set.

      
    You walked over to the door and opened it, curious as to who you would find. The man standing before you was definitely not who you’d ever expect. The first thing that caught your attention about him was his stunningly vibrant red eyes. But as your eyes examined him as a whole, you weren’t very impressed. His long, black hair covered parts of his face, but still showed off his strangely colored eyes along with the dark circles caused by nights of insomnia underneath his eyes. All he wore was a shabby looking white shirt with a pair of old blue jeans. Despite looking innocent, something about him screamed danger to you. Probably the fact that he was knocking on your door so late at night.

      
    What worried you the most was that despite how you had never seen him once in your life, he somehow knew you.

      
    “Ah, you must be (F/N). It’s a pleasure to meet you,” he said, taking you by surprise.

      
    “Yes…. How do you know me? And who are you?” you asked warily. You knew him for less than a minute and you already wanted to call the police on him.

      
    “Oh! That’s right. My name is Beyond Birthday, though people tend to just call me B. Feel free to call me whichever suits you best. As to how I know you; your roommate, (R/N), told me about you earlier.”

      
    You thought back to when you saw your roommate enter the apartment earlier in a rage of anger. You looked up at B, suddenly growing protective over the roommate who you rarely ever bother with.

      
    “You were with her earlier?” you questioned. “Why did she come home so distressed? What did you do?”

      
    “I’m afraid I must apologize for that. She didn’t seem too pleased for how I dressed on our date. I didn’t think that would bother her so much, but as soon as she left I realized my mistake so I came here to apologize to her in person.”

      
    How she freaked out over how he dressed made sense; she always got upset over the most trivial things. But you were surprised when he mentioned a date. Usually (R/N) would tell you whenever she was going on a date, but she never told you this one. She probably just forgot to mention it.

      
    “I see. Would you like to come in then?” you asked him politely.

      
    “Yes, please.” He stepped inside the tiny apartment and looked around curiously before returning his focus back to you. “I think it would be best if you left.”

      
    You stared at him in shock and anger. Was a stranger really trying to kick you out of your own home? “Excuse me?”

      
    “I apologize, I believe that came out wrong. I meant it only so that (R/N) doesn’t get upset with you. She might not be too happy to see me at first which might cause some negative emotions to be directed towards you for letting me in. I only need a few minutes to fix things with her.”

      
    You still weren’t sold but you figured that you should probably go for a short walk anyway. With a quick nod, you grabbed your phone and left the apartment, leaving your roommate alone with Beyond Birthday.

 

      
    Twenty minutes had already passed by the time you started walking back towards your apartment. On the way back, your phone slipped from your hand and fell screen first into the pavement. You cursed after examining it and seeing how your phone wouldn’t even turn on due to how smashed it was. You would just have to deal without a phone for a little while.

      
    You walked over to your apartment and stepped inside. You called for your roommate and B, but no one answered. You assumed they would be in (R/N)’s room so you attempted to open the door to find that it was locked. You knocked on the door and waited for a reply that never came. A few ideas popped into your head as to what they could be doing inside the room, but you quickly pushed them aside knowing that your roommate wasn’t like that.

      
    You put your ear to the door hoping to hear any noise whatsoever, but all that followed was silence. Even more worried than before, you began to panic. You desperate tried to open the door to no avail. In a fit of panic, you kicked the door with all your strength, causing the locks to break and for the door to be ripped open. What awaited you inside the locked room turned you into a bawling mess.

      
    Your roommate laid dead on her bed right in front of you, bright red hand marks still fresh on her neck. You fell to your knees, screaming and crying. Who could’ve possibly done this to her…?

      
    Beyond Birthday.

      
    You let him inside the apartment.

      
    You left him alone with your roommate.

      
    He deceived you into helping him kill (R/N)....

      
    The locked room murder, it was so familiar to you. Beyond Birthday was the man behind all the recent murders in Los Angeles. He needed to be stopped. You reached for your phone to call the police before you realized that your phone was still broken from earlier. Cursing once again, you stumbled out of the apartment, running towards the police station that was only a couple blocks from your apartment. No matter what, you wanted to stop B. You  _needed_  to stop him. He used you to kill your own roommate, he had to pay.

      
    You could see the lights of the nearby police station which caused you to run faster despite how tired you were. You were so close to making it until two strong arms grabbed you from behind and pulled you away. You desperately fought your attacker, terrified to see who it was even though you already knew.

      
    “I must say, I do appreciate the help you’ve given me, (F/N). It’s all thanks to your ignorance that I was able to finish the job,” Beyond Birthday whispered in your ear.

      
    You fought harder against him, but he only held onto you tighter, proving to you that it was no use. “You tricked me!” you cried, devastated that you were deceived into bringing an end to your roommate’s life.

      
    “It wasn’t like you made it very difficult for me. If only all my victim’s murders were as easy as tonight’s was,” he sighed.

      
    It only just registered to your mind that you were in the arms of a murderer who’s killed several people before. You began to sob even harder- not because of the death of your roommate, but because of your impending death that you feared.

      
    “P-please!” you choked. “Don’t kill me.”

      
    “I’m afraid it’s not your time to die yet. You’ll stay with me until your time finally does come to an end. That way, I’ll be the one to kill you. But don’t worry, (F/N). I’ll be sure to kill you in a unique way from my other victims. Until then, I think we’ll have a…  _interesting_  time together.”


	2. Christmas Cookies | L Lawliet x Reader

    When the steaming cups of hot chocolate were ready, you finished them off with whip cream and a candy cane for each cup. You handed L his cup which he eagerly took a sip of before following you over to the couch, taking a seat right next to you. The two of you silently sipped your chocolatey drinks, just enjoying each other’s company.

      
    You leaned against your boyfriend as you looked around the surroundings before you. The apartment you lived in with L was small, but it meant the world to you; it was something you shared with him. When the two of you first moved in, the plain walls made it so unwelcoming but during the short time you lived there with him, you turned it into something beautiful. Currently, every inch of the apartment was decorated in bright Christmas decorations to show off the Christmas spirit you had.

      
    Despite L’s disbelief in Santa Claus, he enjoyed the holiday and even the decorations you had all laid out. He loved decorating the tree with you and the two of you made it look stunning even though the candy cane decorations kept disappearing each day due to him.

      
    The sound of the alarm chiming snapped you out of your thoughts, reminding you that you still had cookies in the oven.

    

      
    “Stop eating the cookies, L! That’s the third batch of cookies I’ve had to make tonight because of you,” you said as you carefully moved the burning hot cookies onto the plate you would leave out.

      
    “I don’t see the logic in spending time to bake cookies if all you’re going to do is keep them out for display overnight,” he replied calmly as he munched on the cookie in his grasp.

      
    “They’re not for display, haven’t you ever heard of leaving cookies and milk out for Santa?”

      
    L ate the last piece of his cookie before scoffing. “You still believe in that childish notion? From my calculations, it’s about a one percent chance that this silly Christmas tale is actually true- and that percentage is being generous.”

      
    “What makes it so unlikely?” you asked as you crossed your arms.

      
    “Perhaps it’s the part about flying reindeer. Or is it the thought that he has a never ending sack of presents?”

      
    “Oh, come on. Can’t you ever just put logic aside for a moment and just believe?”

      
    “(Y/N), in my line of work, logic is everything,” he told you as he wrapped his arms around you.

      
    “Yeah, yeah. I know.” You looked up at him as you pressed your body close against his. He gave you a quick kiss before his hand left your back, reaching for something behind you.

      
    “But,” you said as you quickly caught his hand, “Logic still doesn’t change my mind about keeping cookies and milk out. You ate the last two batches of cookies, I think you’re done for the night.”

      
    After cleaning up the kitchen and shutting everything off, you and L headed towards the room you shared and changed into pajamas. Both you and L were ready to fall right to sleep, eager for the excitement Christmas morning holds.

    

* * *

 

    A loud thud from the living room woke you. You sleepily looked over to L’s side of the bed ready to force him to go check what was in the living room, but he was missing. While half asleep, you fumbled out of bed and opened the door the bedroom, trying to quietly make your way down the hallway to the living room.

      
    Your heart stopped when a man wearing a red and white suit, a matching hat, and black boots was standing in your living room with his back facing you. He was eating the cookies that you left out and took a big gulp of the milk that you left as well.

      
    Very funny, L, you thought. Before you could say anything to the man before you, the door to the hallway bathroom creaked open to reveal your tired looking boyfriend. He looked up at you with curiosity before his gaze saw the man in the living room. You froze, finally realizing that there was a complete stranger dressed as Santa in your living room.

      
    “So, only a one percent chance, huh?” you whispered to L.

      
    L sighed. “Shall I call the police now?”

      
    The man dressed as Santa suddenly turned around to reveal black stubble on his chin and bloodshot eyes.

      
    “Yeah, definitely call the police.”


	3. Tool of Destruction | Light Yagami x Shinigami!Reader

   “What will you be doing now?” you asked Light. He laid in his bed with his arms tucked under his head. You hovered over him, relishing in seeing the proud smile he bore on his face.

      
    “There’s still much work to be done, but I think I can afford a day of rest after last night,” he said before closing his eyes.

      
    You watched his still figure, fascinated by him. His body, his hair, his eyes; they all intrigued you. It had been so long since you last seen a human and he was, by far, the most interesting human you laid eyes on. None of them had ever used a death note in such a way as he did. Just the fact that he’s been so dedicated to completing his goal was proof enough he was different. He’s managed to use it in ways you would’ve never imagined when you were once the owner of one.

      
    “Is there anywhere you want to go? We have hardly gone outside recently and there are still many places I want to see-”

      
    “You know, [name],” he said suddenly, opening a single eye to look at you.  “I couldn’t have done any of this if it wasn’t for you and your shinigami eyes.”

      
    You felt almost ashamed at just the mention of that. Shinigamis were required to charge the human that were had possession of their death note if they wished to receive eyes that matched the power of a shinigami. Although impossible for you to freely deliver him eyes similar to yours, you didn’t leave him with empty-handed

      
    Unbeknownst to you, he was well aware of the true feelings you carried for him and he was keen on using them to his advantage. It only took a little push for him to convince you to willingly use your eyes for his own personal gain. With no cost to his lifespan, he was given access to the names of any person he wanted all thanks to you.

      
    “It was all you, Light. I merely provided my assistance whenever it proved valuable.”

      
    “Perhaps, but without you, I would still be struggling to discover the true name of L. You played a part in his death and because of that, you deserve a day off just as much.”

      
    You opened your mouth to say something to him, but no words formed. He closed his eyes again and made it clear he no longer wished to speak. Once again, he was able to manipulate his way out of something.

      
    You yearned to form the courage to pour out your feelings to him in the hopes of one day, he could feel the same towards you. As much as you wanted it to be so, you knew it would only ever be an unattainable dream.

      
    To him, you were merely a tool of destruction.


	4. Distant Memories | L Lawliet x Dead!Reader

_ “Dying is easy, it’s living that’s hard.” _

He never forgot you.

It was the memory of you that continued to make him grow as a detective. It was the memory of you that served as a constant reminder to L what this job could do to someone; what result it left on both the mind and body. It also reminded him of the fact that some sacrifices could be used for the greater good. 

If it wasn’t for your death during a murder case, L doubted he would’ve ever been able to catch the culprit before he killed again. It was a loss he mourned for every day, but one that kept him at peace nonetheless. It wasn’t until after the case was solved that he realized your death was a purposeful act on your part. 

You were well aware of the fact that the culprit would have the opportunity to kill one more time before his impending downfall. Knowing this, you made sure his final victim wouldn’t be the innocent girl he had his eyes set on for months, no. You willingly gave your life in order to capture him.

L had worked with many partners over the years; some alive and some dead. Out of all of them, though, you would forever be the most memorable - the one who left the biggest impact on him. It was that distant memory of you that made him realize what needed to be done to solve the Kira case.

He knew all along that Light Yagami was the true killer, but had no way to prove his heavy suspicions. Light knew L far too well for the latter’s liking. It was evident that the longer L struggled to catch him in the act, the more lives would be taken in the process. It was an endless game of tug-o-war where each side was equally matched. At this point, the only way for the game to end was for one of them to give in.

L was willing to forfeit not just the game between him and Light, but forfeit his life as well.

Before meeting you, the mere thought of that was preposterous to him, yet everything was different now. He couldn’t help but think back to the case with you and how unthinkably easy it was for him to catch the killer after you sacrificed your life for the case. You were nothing short of a real-life hero.

L might be forfeiting the game, but Light wouldn’t be named the victor. There would be someone else who would take L’s place and use his death to lead them to victory.

As L took his final breath, he smiled. In the end, he had won, and it was all thanks to his memories of you.


End file.
